Broken
by ghost the cat 18
Summary: the bride of  Conquering Storm goes into depression and Lightning Lynx atempted to get his revenge. warning: I was thinking of rating this as M, but then dicided it was T.


_Ghost the cat pov_

Me and dad stood just outside Conquering storms bedroom door. "How long has this been going on for?" dad asked, opening the door a bit. I don't know why he didn't just open it all the way. She wouldn't have noticed, or she wouldn't have cared. She would just continue to sit on that same chair out on her bedroom balcony, staring out into the distance. She would wake up, and just go and sit out there. A servant would bring her some food, and then at night she would go back to sleep. And when she woke up, she would just do the same thing. This was what dad was worried about.

"It started just before the Iron queen was arrested." I said. Dad shook his head, "so my girl has been like this for a month?" I didn't answer. He'd called her his girl. But she wasn't, and neither was I. We were someone else's girls. Me and her were both adopted by him. He was in charge of deciding and training the next bride for the clans. When Dr. Robotnik took my parents away from me, I was adopted by the great Arthur owl. Then, when both of Storms parents died, he took her in as well. I didn't like it when he called us his girls, or his little babies, or anything similar to that. He was my dad, and I loved him, but I didn't like pretending we weren't adopted.

"Ghost, why don't you go get your neclas and see what's going on in that head of hers." Dad said. My neclas, which he had given me a few years ago, gave me the ability to use my brain power as an ability. I could separate the matter in a wall, leaving a big hole in it, I could levitate things, and read people's minds, and a lot of other things too. But I could only do that if I used my neclas. If I wasn't warring it, I wouldn't be able to do any of that. "But Storm's always telling me not to look in her head. I wouldn't want to disobey her." I said sweetly. There was no way I wanted to get myself _that _involved in all of this.

_Conquering Storm pov_

What had I done? Why had I done it? He had been nothing but loyal. I hadn't thought it would bother me until a few weeks ago. When it had suddenly hit me. I was alone. Sure, there was Ghost, and dad. But they were always off doing their own things and were barely ever around. He had always been there. But I had been too blind to notice it. And now it was getting in the way of me taking over the dragon kingdom. Oh, the dragon kingdom! It could be all mine... if I could just get him out of my mind. But the harder I tried, the harder it stayed.

"_Oh, Lightning Lynx, where are you?" _

_Lightning Lynx pov_

"When you're finished with her, give us a call, and well help you get rid of the evidence." Scourge had said. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Sure, I was angry about two weeks ago. But once we had broken out and were free again, I finally got a chance to think. Was it really worth it? Could I live with that kind of regret and guilt? But there was no turning back now, _she _had to die.

It was going to be tricky, especially since I would have to sneak into a clan of highly trained ninjas. Sure, I was pretty skilled myself, but I was only one guy. It had to be done though. Scourge had already made it quite clear that there was no backing out. It was getting dark, so that would be helpful. I walked for About 3 hours until I could see the raiju clan. I stood there for a second, looking at it. It felt good to be home, but I couldn't stick around. I had to be in and out of there before morning came. It didn't look like any one was awake, so this should be easy.

About half an hour of ducking and hiding later, I finally made it to my destination.

_Conquering Storm pov_

By this point in time, Ghost had finally dragged me out to the garden. I don't know why she wanted me out here. It was just the same as the balcony. I was outside... sitting... doing nothing. The only difference is that it was more... _flowery_. It was dark and getting cold and I wanted to go inside, but Ghost had said that I had to stay here until she said I could come back inside. Normally I wouldn't take orders from her, but right now I didn't have the energy to argue.

I heard a rustling sound coming from one of the (many) bushes. I stood up to see who it was. I nearly screamed. It was him, standing in front of me. I wanted to run up and hug him, but what if he disappeared? What if he wasn't really there? Maybe, I had finally gone crazy.

_Lightning Lynx pov_

She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She wore a white dress and white flats, and her hat was gone and her hair was down. I couldn't do this, not to this gorgeous woman. I was having trouble keeping myself under control. I wanted her _so _badly. But then I snapped back to reality. I felt anger bubbling inside of me. As usual, I was being controlled by her beauty.

She looked as if she'd seen a ghost, " Lightning?" she asked quietly. I saw he eye the knife in my hand, the world seemed to go very quiet. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" The words almost killed _me_. The horrible truth... she laughed slightly. "Oh, lightning, we both know I could easily beat you." But then she sat down on the stone bench. "But I won't." these words took me by surprise. "You're trying to trick me." The first words I've said this whole time. She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I hurt you when I shouldn't have. It broke you, like it broke me. You deserve revenge, and I'm not going to stop you."

She lifted her chin up, giving me a good shot at her neck. "Do it now, while none of the ninja's are around." She said. She closed her eyes, and waited. I slowly walked up to her, uncertain. I kneeled down in front of her. I brushed her hair out of the way, and ran my hand over her neck. This was the closest I've ever been to her. I couldn't do this. I stood up, pulling her up with me. She stood in front of me, her eyes still closed. She suddenly broke down all together. She fell to her knees, and started to cry. I took a kneeled down (yet again) in front of her, and wrapped my arms around her. I held her close. I kissed her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a few minutes of this, I tilted her chin up, and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away. "Lightning, I don't deserve you." She said sadly. I shook my head, "all I needed to know was that you were sorry, and that you wouldn't do it again." She smiled, and we kissed again. Only this time, neither of us pulled away.

**I've always thought they were the perfect couple! Please review!**


End file.
